onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Capitaine Jack Sparrow
Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Sanji et zoro vaut-il un amiral ?. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Stern Ritter (discussion) août 17, 2013 à 16:38 (UTC) Bienvenue zoromegui août 17, 2013 à 17:20 (UTC) thumbHaha x) Salut Jack, tu vas bien ? Bien joué pour m'avoir devancé concernant l'image de smoker qui frappe Vergo au visage; je pense qu'on a dû regarder l'épisode en même temps mdr Stern Ritter (discussion) août 25, 2013 à 10:48 (UTC) re jack, dis-moi , comment t'as fait pour réaliser l'image de Vergo dans la partie "aptitudes et compétences" ? Stern Ritter (discussion) août 25, 2013 à 11:19 (UTC) pas de soucis mec , au fait t'as quel âge ? Stern Ritter (discussion) août 25, 2013 à 11:20 (UTC) 15 ans, stp n'oublie pas de signer à la fin de tes messages stp ? Pour PhotoFiltre, t'es parti sur quel menu stp ? Et tu sais réaliser des gifs ? Du moins avec Photoscape ? Stern Ritter (discussion) août 25, 2013 à 11:26 (UTC) Ok pas de soucis, pour photofiltre, j'ai réussi merci beaucoup !! :DStern Ritter (discussion) août 25, 2013 à 11:45 (UTC) alors, je pensais avoir réussi , mais non en fait, comment on fait qu'il ne reste plus de blanc ? Stern Ritter (discussion) août 25, 2013 à 14:05 (UTC) ok je vais faire ça et je te tiens au courant, au fait pk tu te connectes pas ? Stern Ritter (discussion) août 25, 2013 à 14:16 (UTC) pas de soucis Stern Ritter (discussion) août 25, 2013 à 14:37 (UTC) Salut. Alors normalement, quand tu vas dans le mode source, tu as les quatre fichiers des images et tu peux les distinguer car il ya écrit "manga infobox" et "anime infobox" . Tu enlèves le fichier que tu souhaites , puis tu le remplaçes par celui que tu veux mettre . Fais attention à ne pas oublier la barre devant le fichier... OuepStern Ritter (discussion) août 27, 2013 à 16:50 (UTC) ouep de rien ;)Stern Ritter (discussion) août 27, 2013 à 17:19 (UTC) dis-moi, comment t'as fait pour trouver le gif sur le jet spear ? Stern Ritter (discussion) septembre 1, 2013 à 16:30 (UTC) comment ? Mdr Stern Ritter (discussion) septembre 1, 2013 à 16:39 (UTC) d'accord merci Stern Ritter (discussion) septembre 1, 2013 à 16:46 (UTC) ah ouais mdr , mais justement je sais pas m'en servir , tu peux me dire toutes les étapes pour faire un gif sur PhotoScape ? Stern Ritter (discussion) septembre 1, 2013 à 17:01 (UTC) Ok Jack, je te tiens au courant si j'y arrive Stern Ritter (discussion) septembre 1, 2013 à 18:00 (UTC) par contre, j'ai un problème , pour certaines images, y a du blanc en haut et en bas et sur les côtés parfois , comment enlever ça ? Stern Ritter (discussion) septembre 1, 2013 à 18:43 (UTC) ça y est, j'ai trouvé la solution à mon problème, par contre, tu peux me dire quel effet choisir stp ? Stern Ritter (discussion) septembre 1, 2013 à 19:34 (UTC) salut,arette de modifier pour enlever les modifications. septembre 2, 2013 à 10:27 (UTC) bon retour, parmi nous ;) Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 19, 2014 à 12:52 (UTC) excellent travail sur la page de zephyr, rien à dire :pStern Ritter (discussion) janvier 25, 2014 à 19:00 (UTC) haha, je vois, tu l'as regardé en VF ? Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 25, 2014 à 19:13 (UTC) tu peux me passer le lien stp ? Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 25, 2014 à 19:19 (UTC) télecharger stpStern Ritter (discussion) janvier 25, 2014 à 19:27 (UTC) thanks :)Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 25, 2014 à 19:34 (UTC) ok merci pour toutes ces recommandations Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 25, 2014 à 19:38 (UTC) héhé, j'ai l'impression qu'une concurrence s'installe entre Valoon, toi et moi pour les images du dimanche haha :PStern Ritter (discussion) janvier 26, 2014 à 15:04 (UTC) Bien joué pour la carte de dressrosa :PStern Ritter (discussion) janvier 26, 2014 à 15:05 (UTC) ouais tkt j'ai réussi , j'ai trouvé mon futur successeur pour les images du dimanche mddrStern Ritter (discussion) janvier 26, 2014 à 15:16 (UTC) HahahaStern Ritter (discussion) janvier 26, 2014 à 15:23 (UTC) Vien sur le tchat - janvier 26, 2014 à 15:40 (UTC) Tu aimes harry potter? Si oui, si un wiki existait, crois-tu que ce serait cool de pouvoir créer ses histoires et personnages?30px|link:Mur:Emperor Jarjarkine|Mur de discussion Emperor Jarjarkine Contribs Catégorie:SignaturesCatégorie:Créations Emperor Jarjarkine janvier 26, 2014 à 18:55 (UTC) bien joué pour l'image jet walk, j'avais pas réussi à la capturer, par contre, je vais devoir retirer l'image de dressrosa pk dans le manga la vue ne s'étend pas seulement au royaume mais bien plus encore ^^Stern Ritter (discussion) février 2, 2014 à 16:57 (UTC) Slt Jack, trkl ou quoi ? Dis, y a pas moyen que tu puisse trouver une image de luffy avec sa tenue à dressrosa, mais genre il faut que ce soit une image que puisse sur la charbox de luffy , tu vois ce que je veux dire ? En fait, va sur la page de luffy introduction et tu verras où je veux en venir , faut qu'on puisse le voir de la tête aux pieds quoi Stern Ritter (discussion) février 3, 2014 à 20:07 (UTC) thanks, quelle rapidité mddrStern Ritter (discussion) février 3, 2014 à 20:11 (UTC) fais de ton mieux ;)Stern Ritter (discussion) février 3, 2014 à 20:14 (UTC) et y a pas moyen de l'agrandir ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 3, 2014 à 21:42 (UTC) bah va sur la page de profil de luffy, sa photo est en taille 300 , mais y a pas moyen de la rendre plus claire ? Au pire, on attendra un autre moment ^^ Stern Ritter (discussion) février 4, 2014 à 22:28 (UTC) pas mal du tout :)Stern Ritter (discussion) février 5, 2014 à 15:33 (UTC) Ouep Stern Ritter (discussion) février 5, 2014 à 15:39 (UTC) j'allais le faire mddr att on regarde ce que ça donne Stern Ritter (discussion) février 5, 2014 à 16:01 (UTC) ouais ça le fait ;) Stern Ritter (discussion) février 5, 2014 à 16:03 (UTC) merci pour ton travail gars :) Stern Ritter (discussion) février 5, 2014 à 16:13 (UTC) mddrStern Ritter (discussion) février 5, 2014 à 16:46 (UTC) toi aussi tu regardes l'épisode en vosta ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 12:02 (UTC) PTDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, la même, l'épisode vient tout juste d'arriver sur mon site , mais bon valoon a déjà fait le boulot X) Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 12:17 (UTC) Tkt je suis sur le coup mdddrStern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 12:24 (UTC) mddr, toi aussi tu lis dans mes pensées dis donc, j'ai fait la meme chose que toi pour les gladiateurs du colisée mais tu as fait mieux que moi , , comment t'as fait ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 14:22 (UTC) ah ok je vois ce que tu veux dire, ouaaa, je suis dépassé aujourd'hui, en plus j'ai plein de devoirs, vivement les vacances hein Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 14:31 (UTC) les devoirs avant tout, en effet, il va y avoir du lourd !!!Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 14:36 (UTC) Jack , tu pourrais me trouver une image de sanji avec sa tenue de dressrosa stp , ptetre sur l'épisode d'aujourd'hui ou l'avant dernier , et tu fais comme tu as fait avec luffu stpStern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 15:02 (UTC) Salut Jack, j'adore ta page de profil, moi aussi j'adore Pirates des caraïbe es bref je c'est pas quoi dire d'autre donc @+ --Natsu29 (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 15:45 (UTC)Natsu29 Salut à toi ! Comme j'ai vu que tu cherchais une image de Sanji à Dressrosa, je te propose celle-ci :à toi de décider si elle de te convient ou pas 20px«D.I.S» Valoon.33«C.T.B» 20px février 9, 2014 à 15:53 (UTC) thumb|200px une autre stp X)Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 15:55 (UTC) je ne vois , ce n'est pas grave tkt Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 17:02 (UTC) mdr, tkt l'épisode où on le voit de la tête aux pieds, va arriver dans deux épisodes mais att je vais faire quelque chose pour arranger un peu les choses Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 18:54 (UTC) mdddr, toi t'es à fond dans la recherche d'images hein, att je vais mettre une image sur la page d'issho et tu vas me dire ce que tu en penses , ton image elle est bien sinon Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 19:00 (UTC) voilà l'image que j'ai mise Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 19:07 (UTC)thumb haha, dis, ça te dirait de faire partie de ma team à laquelle Valoon prendrait part également ? La Team "Images du dimanche" ptdrrrStern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 19:11 (UTC) au fait pour la team, si tu veux en faire parti, tu dois accepter d'être mon disciple :P Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 19:40 (UTC) mdr à officialiser ptdddr, pk j'ai l'intention de créer un modèle que je nommerais unité ou brigade de stern ritter et dans laquelle j'incluerais chopper, jajarkine , valoon et toi :P Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 19:45 (UTC) excellente Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 19:50 (UTC) Yo! Par rapport à la team de Stern, le modèle a enfin été choisi, le voici = |} A toi de voir si tu le veux sur ton profil ! 20px«D.I.S» Valoon.33«C.T.B» 20px février 14, 2014 à 22:30 (UTC) mddr att je vais te le mettre sur ton profil , tu veux que je le mette où ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 15, 2014 à 10:28 (UTC) ok pas de soucis mddr , alors chaud pour demain ? :PStern Ritter (discussion) février 15, 2014 à 20:20 (UTC) mdr tkt gars :P, mais bon après effectivement peut etre qu'on se répartiera les épisodes :pStern Ritter (discussion) février 15, 2014 à 20:41 (UTC) Je te le fais pas dire :P Stern Ritter (discussion) février 15, 2014 à 20:46 (UTC) PTDRRRRRRR, je n'ai pas apprécié que valoon me devance la semaine dernière, je tenais absolument à m'imposer et à faire mon grand retour !!! La semaine prochaine, je serais encore plus actif qu'aujourd'hui pour deux raisons particulières !! :P, Par contre , l'autre épisode , je vous le laisse , c'est l'épisode où il y aura Bartolomeo et Bellamy !!!Stern Ritter (discussion) février 16, 2014 à 09:43 (UTC) par contre, pour cet épisode , je suis déçu de l'apparence des perso, wesh ils ont tous la peau mate mdddrStern Ritter (discussion) février 16, 2014 à 10:05 (UTC) Heu..changement de plans XD , voilà les épisodes que je vous laisserai : épisodes 636, 637,639,640 et 642 (le dernier épisode c'est quand Fujitora fait apparaître les météores !!!) . Donc je prends les deux prochains finalement :P, mais bon rien ne vous empeche de participer avec moi lors de ces épisodes, nous sommes après tout dans une sorte de "compétition" :PStern Ritter (discussion) février 16, 2014 à 10:39 (UTC) Yo! Tu regardes les épisodes en VA ou en VOSTFR? 20px«D.I.S» Valoon.33«C.T.B» 20px février 16, 2014 à 10:50 (UTC) finalement j'ai pas tout fait haha :PStern Ritter (discussion) février 16, 2014 à 10:55 (UTC) en effet, juste à titre informatif, l'épisode 635 que je vous ai laissé ne sortira pas le 09 mars mais le 16Stern Ritter (discussion) février 16, 2014 à 10:59 (UTC) Tu pourrais me passer le lien? Moi ils marchent mal :S 20px«D.I.S» Valoon.33«C.T.B» 20px février 16, 2014 à 11:00 (UTC) Merci, moi j'utilise Chrome et ça à l'air de bien fonctionné ;) 20px«D.I.S» Valoon.33«C.T.B» 20px février 16, 2014 à 11:25 (UTC) Captain tu peux attendre un petit peu avant de mettre les images car elles ne sont malheureusement pas de très bonne qualité :( Je pense qu'il y en aura de bonnes qualités cet aprem :D Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 16, 2014 à 11:37 (UTC) Non, les vidéos 20px«D.I.S» Valoon.33«C.T.B» 20px février 16, 2014 à 11:39 (UTC) Merci de ta compréhension, t'es super contributeur !!! :) Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) février 16, 2014 à 11:46 (UTC) beau travail jack , tu m'as devancé haha :P, mais dis-moi, serais-tu capable d'assembler les différentes parties du corps de Fujitora pour en faire une image unique , tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Comme l'image de présentation du manga Stern Ritter (discussion) février 23, 2014 à 13:19 (UTC) Mdddr en effet, d'accord pas de soucis Stern Ritter (discussion) février 23, 2014 à 13:25 (UTC) mddr j'étais sur le point de mettre la même image Stern Ritter (discussion) février 23, 2014 à 14:09 (UTC) celle avec maynard et bartolomeo mddr , ah envoie pour voirStern Ritter (discussion) février 23, 2014 à 14:17 (UTC) papapapapa, comment c'est dar fait !!!! Dis-moi, est-ce que t'as Skype ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 23, 2014 à 15:49 (UTC) non je trouve que c'est vraiment pas mal , essaye Maynard , ah mince dis-moi comment tu fais stp ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 23, 2014 à 15:55 (UTC) ah ouais c'est assez chaud, j'essayerais ce soir avec fujitora :P et je te tiendrais au courant, merci encore jack Stern Ritter (discussion) février 23, 2014 à 16:13 (UTC) Mdddr, j'ai essayé, c'est mort, c'est trop dur, m'enfin , je vais réessayer demain mais dis-moi, t'as pris cb de captures d'écrans ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 23, 2014 à 22:07 (UTC) ptdddr, non mais c'est vrai "chaud the night" gars :P, ok j'essayerais avec la carte de dressrosa ;)Stern Ritter (discussion) février 24, 2014 à 10:05 (UTC) et comment t'as fait la gif pour ganbia ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 24, 2014 à 10:28 (UTC) mais il est pas question de télécharger l'épisode, non ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 24, 2014 à 10:43 (UTC) ah c'est aussi simple que ça ? Ok j'essayerais :)Stern Ritter (discussion) février 24, 2014 à 18:34 (UTC) hey jack !!! J'ai réussi pour la carte de dresssrosa !!! J'avoue c'était simple, bon bah maintenant pour les perso ça va être chaud, normalement on devrait avoir belllamy, bartolomeo et le CP0 , j'essayerais avec les deux derniers X) ; concernant photoscape, là je vais essayer mais je me souviens l'avoir fait une fois et c'est pas très convaincant :P . En tout cas merci d'aider le Jeune Maître :PStern Ritter (discussion) février 25, 2014 à 11:49 (UTC) c'est bon jack j'ai réussi à faire une gif !!! Mais, dis-moi exactement toutes les étapes que t'as faites pour la gif de ganbia stp Stern Ritter (discussion) février 25, 2014 à 13:26 (UTC)thumb|frame|400px slt jack, tout d'abord bravo pour tes 1000 modifs :) le but de mon message, si tu pouvait effectuer toutes tes modifs sur une même page en même temps ca nous arrangerais ^^ cela est beaucoup plus simple a vérifier, ca pollue pas l'activité du wiki, et je suis sur que même pour toi ca serait plus simple ^^ février 28, 2014 à 22:23 (UTC) Salut ! J'ai juste enlevé ma signature de l'époque qui a ravagé ta page avec une couleur très flashie ^^' «★» [[User:WolfIce|''WolfIce]] mars 1, 2014 à 21:44 (UTC) wesh mais t'es parti sur quel site pour l'épisode ????? Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 2, 2014 à 10:34 (UTC) et genre c'était de bonne qualité et tout ? T'as réussi à faire l'assemblage facilement ? Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 2, 2014 à 10:40 (UTC) très bon travail , jack , je vais essayer pour le CP-0Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 2, 2014 à 11:56 (UTC) bordel j'y arrive pas mdddrStern Ritter (discussion) mars 2, 2014 à 13:35 (UTC) ouais et le problème , c'est que même si on met les images de la même taille, ça change rien Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 2, 2014 à 13:43 (UTC) Je vois , je vois, ne trouvant pas d'autre alternative, tu as décidé de prendre le risques d'assembler les différentes images et a tu mis un peu de flou par rapport aux endroits qui dérangeaient , bon bah soit ^^Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 2, 2014 à 15:45 (UTC) non laisse trkl Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 2, 2014 à 15:49 (UTC) Bonour :) Pour rappel il est strictement interdit aux contribueurs d'ajouter des catégories Patateboy (discussion) mars 2, 2014 à 17:57 (UTC) Rien de grave :D Patateboy (discussion) mars 2, 2014 à 18:02 (UTC) t'en es à cb de pages créés ? Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 2, 2014 à 21:03 (UTC) humm, je vois toi tu commences à devenir trop dangeureux , au sein même de ma famille :PStern Ritter (discussion) mars 2, 2014 à 21:08 (UTC) mdddr au calme garsStern Ritter (discussion) mars 2, 2014 à 21:24 (UTC) Salut, Oh mais c'est normal ! Tu le mérites amplement ! :-) Haha, on me pose souvent cette question. Rollback est le premier grade de Wikia : Rollback -> Modérateur Tchat -> Admin' -> Bureau'. Il te permet de révoquer des modifications si tu le juges nécessaire, c'est en quelques sortes le "protecteur" du wikia. Oh, et n'oublie pas de signer ! 20px Disc[[user:Portgas D. Dohv|' Portgas D. Dohv']] 20px mars 7, 2014 à 17:05 (UTC) ok pas de probleme :) mars 7, 2014 à 20:23 (UTC) (y) ca rend trop bien très joli mars 8, 2014 à 02:29 (UTC) trkl , j'vois que t'es pas compliqué la vie :PStern Ritter (discussion) mars 8, 2014 à 18:28 (UTC) same time mddrStern Ritter (discussion) mars 16, 2014 à 13:57 (UTC) désoler ,je vais plus ajouter des images pour rien . j'ajoutrer que des bon image qui n' éter pas déja utiliser: :) Hello! Merci vieux! C une maitrise! Aucune image ne se chargeait et donc j'avais cru qu'il n'y en avait pas! Merci encore :) PS: J'adore Sparrow je vais ajouter exactement 5 images de l'épisode d'aujourd'hui , et je vous laisse le reste :P , enfin , après si y a d'autres images suscpetibles, de les rajouter, je le ferais , mais je vous laisse la grande partie :PStern Ritter (discussion) mars 23, 2014 à 08:38 (UTC) il y aussi un changement de plan : je vous laisse l'épisode 638 , parce que je dois préparer mes bacs blancs mddr , donc à titre exceptionnel ; par contre je sais que dans cet épisode on verra le coup de poing royal du roi et je pense donc qu'une gif serait nécessaire . Penses-tu que tu seras capable de la faire ? Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 23, 2014 à 08:58 (UTC) excellent travail pour les gifs , jack !!! ;) Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 23, 2014 à 12:02 (UTC) Salut Jack ^^ Je suis venu te demander comment tu faisais des images .gifs car je trouve vraiment qu'elles sont excellentes celles que tu as mis xD Donc voilà pourrais tu me dire comment tu fais ? Il faut un logiciel, une application ??? Merci d'avance ! ''Ps : Tu fais du bon boulot sur le Wiki :p 20px|link=Utilisateur:MossLuffy [[Discussion utilisateur:MossLuffy|'MossLuffy']] 20px|link=Utilisateur:MossLuffy Pourrais tu faire la gif suivante Jack : Episode 636 13:01 à 13:22Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 23, 2014 à 15:01 (UTC) Tu veux dire que tu dois prendre les images seconde par seconde ? Et ensuite les assemblées ? 20px|link=Utilisateur:MossLuffy [[Discussion utilisateur:MossLuffy|'MossLuffy']] 20px|link=Utilisateur:MossLuffy d'accord et celle-ci aussi stp Episode 637 : 19:39 à 19:57 Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 23, 2014 à 15:12 (UTC) jack, je t'annonce qu'en ce dimanche 23 mars, Flo121297 fait officiellement parti de notre team !!Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 23, 2014 à 16:59 (UTC) brigade stern Arigatoo jackie ;) [[User:Flo121297|'Flo']] ]]| 45px|link= }}[[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] mars 23, 2014 à 17:47 (UTC) slt jack, alors pour l'épisode d'aujourd'hui, il va falloir que tu fasses une gif sur le coup de poing du roi, une gif sur la technique barrier crash et sur la tentative désespérée de bellamy à battre bartolomeo ainsi que sur le combat entre blue gilly et ricky , je pense que ce sera tout :) Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 30, 2014 à 08:17 (UTC) c'est encore un excellent travail jack , par contre pour la défaite de dagama , pk tu n'as pas pris l'image entière ? Tkt je m'en occupe et sinon faut vraiment que tu m'apprennes pour les gifs, je sais tu m'as expliqué à de nombreuses reprises mais le problème c'est que en fait je clique sur l'option "pas d'effet de transition" mais ça me fait ça quand même ... Ou sinon , peut etre que ça le fait pas mais c'est mon imagination Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 30, 2014 à 11:25 (UTC) tiens donc, hé bah tu vas voir att je vais la mettre entièrement :P, bah dans ce cas , il faut mettre quoi alors ? Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 30, 2014 à 12:24 (UTC) il me semble que c'est l'épisode 636 Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 30, 2014 à 12:46 (UTC) de rien ;)Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 30, 2014 à 13:52 (UTC) Récompenses de l'évent Salut Capitaine Jack ! x) Félicitations, tu es arrivé deuxième de de l'évent. Tu pourras choisir un titre lorsque Stern aura choisi le sien :) D'autre part, comme tu as gagné ton logo personnalisé (voir celui sur ma page d'utilisateur). J'ai besoin que tu choisisse une image tirée de l'animé, avec le personnage que tu veux voir apparaitre sur ton logo. L'image ne doit pas être trop large (pas de format paysage quoi ^^) Voilà, bonne journée, et merci d'avoir pris part à l'évent ! mars 31, 2014 à 23:55 (UTC) slt jack, je tenais à te féliciter pour ton travail assidu qui t'a permis d'arriver troisième à l'event et donc par conséquent de choisir un logo et un titre pour ta page utilisateur. En tant que membre de ma team, ça fait plais !! ;)Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 1, 2014 à 04:45 (UTC) Non, je m'occupe de tout ! :) Tu dois choisir la couleur de la barre du bas, pour moi, c'est bleu, pour stern c'est noir (http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140401165734/bacasable/fr/images/1/1a/Stern.png ). Ensuite, tu choisis une image, la seule restriction, c'est qu'elle ne contienne qu'un seul ou deux personnages grand max (Et encore deux, ça va être compliqué) :P Voilà avril 1, 2014 à 17:32 (UTC) http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140401181054/bacasable/fr/images/4/43/Jack_Sparrow_2.png ça t'irait, ça ? avril 1, 2014 à 18:11 (UTC) j'ai choisi AMIRAL !!! :P , deuxième ou troisième je sais plus X) Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 1, 2014 à 19:18 (UTC) ah bonne question, att je vais demander à john Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 1, 2014 à 19:26 (UTC) ouais jack, bien ou quoi ? Hmm l'épisode d'orjd était pas top, je te l'accorde, surtout qu'il ne correspond pas au chapitre voulu :/Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 6, 2014 à 19:29 (UTC) ouais trkl merci, bah oui c'est clair...Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 6, 2014 à 19:43 (UTC) ouais espérons ^^Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 6, 2014 à 20:01 (UTC) Salut, c'est fait :) merci de m'avoir donner les lien c tellement plus rapide :D si jamais tu voit des images a supprimer n'hesite pas a ajouter la catégorie : Images a Supprimer :) a+ avril 9, 2014 à 16:06 (UTC) Ah non tu as du mal me comprendre, je voulais dire catégoriser les images :D tu lance l'image dans un nouveau lien et catégorise l'image, comme ca je pourrais les reperer plus facilement :) avril 9, 2014 à 18:55 (UTC)